1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for controlling a vibration transfer among a plurality of devices, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing a user with a sense of movement of a virtual vibration body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for delivering additional information to a user by adding a Haptic feedback based on a vibration to an interface is being developed.
A conventional vibration device may allow a user to strongly perceive a variation by providing, through a vibration, the user with information on whether a variation occurs, for example, whether a message is received or an event occurs.
However, when a user moves a virtual object or content, a sense associated with a movement of the virtual object or the content may not be provided to the user.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a method of providing, through a vibration, a user with a sense of movement of a virtual object or content by controlling a plurality of vibration devices.